


The Contrary

by deaneatscake



Series: tumblr fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Oblivious, Dean is Not Amused, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaneatscake/pseuds/deaneatscake
Summary: Dean and Cas kiss and it’s just for fun at first, really – and to get free drinks – but when Cas turns out to be less than satisfied with Dean’s skills, he’s on a quest to prove Cas that he really, really *can* make a guy melt with his mouth.





	The Contrary

Dean’s a ladies man and really, truth be told also very much a sucker for the guys, but that – well, that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that he didn’t get where he is right now because he can’t kiss. Quite on the contrary. He’s fucking good at kissing and he’s left enough women and men breathless from a little make out session, has reduced enough people to quivers after he’s finished kissing every inch of their body.

He’s good at that, and he’s proud of it. Everyone knows it and no one has complained (well, except about a few early experiments with too much teeth and way, way too much tongue). Which is exactly why he shouldn’t be nervous right now, sitting so close in front of Cas that he’s almost able to count every crystallized speck in his eyes – because it’s just a kiss, right? And he’s done plenty of that.

Okay, maybe this is too fast. The verdict is, they’re at a bar after a finished case and Dean was fully prepared to flirt his way through it like he always does, balancing the thin line between appearing like a really hetero guy and not having to go home with one of the girls, instead being able to lean into Cas a little bit too much when they’re heading home.

But the girl he’s chosen doesn’t have any of that. It’s not that she isn’t responsive – Dean would have left her then – but that she apparently has a mind of her own. “Yeah I’m not available, but why don’t you kiss that cute boy of yours and I’ll treat you both to a drink?” she winks which, rude – he isn’t some kind of boy toy to play with,  _ Cas  _ isn’t someone to play with, but realistically, it’s not like he’d pass up on an opportunity to kiss Cas of all people.

So when he turns around to look at Cas, fully prepared to jokingly say something like ‘So you’re up to that? Money’s tight, but I’d understand if you don’t want to’ Cas is already in his personal space, looking at him hungrily and wow, if he’d been 20 years younger he’d probably have a serious situation in his pants right now.

And Dean’s good at kissing, that’s the thing. So they’re just gonna give the girl what they want, they’re both gonna get free drinks and everything’s good, right? Yeah. He can feel Cas’ breath, can see Cas darting out his tongue to lick his lips. Fuck. This isn’t going to end well but it’s too late change directions now, they’re going to drive off this fucking cliff and hell if he can’t at least enjoy the ride.

He leans forward to close the remaining, laughable distance between them and tries to put everything into that kiss that he can, every unspoken word, every silent plea and every hidden need that he has. And boy, there are a lot of them.

Cas’ lips are soft and still a bit wet and he opens his mouth almost immediately, not even trying to pretend that this is just a kiss for show, and soon there’s just them, the faint taste of alcohol and an increasingly inappropriate amount of tongue. Dean has had a lot of thoughts about kissing Cas and having a perfect kiss respectively but whatever thoughts he had pale in comparison to the actual living breathing solid person that Cas is, a person with their own wants and needs and a person that is really, really good with their tongue.

There’s way too much alcohol in his system already and he’s tempted to just stand up and shove Cas into the next dirty bathroom stall but thankfully Cas is the one stopping the kiss and leaning back, panting. “I think you owe us some drinks,” he says, although his eyes never leave Dean’s. And he’s licking his lips again, goddammit, and how’s he supposed to think that way? Jesus, if he’d know that Cas was actually a good kisser too, he’d… he’d… well, he’d probably have done nothing different, but it’s still a revelation he can’t stop thinking about.

The girl huffs and puts a few dollars on the table. “Just get what you want sweeties, and remember to use a condom,” she says lightly before making her way away out of the bar. Dean can’t help but think he’s been played, though he doesn’t know how or even why.

“That’s ridiculous,” Cas mumbles. “We wouldn’t need a condom.”

Dean spins his head around so fast that his neck cracks. “W– what?” he croaks. Cas just squints at him.

“Angels don’t get STDs,” he explains calmly as if that’s the most reasonable thing in the world and something – something he  _ actually _ thought about, Jesus fucking Christ – “And I would sense if you had something and, of course, heal you, so there’d be no need. I could clean up everything afterward, too. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

And Dean’s almost tempted to laugh because this sounds so hilarious; the thought of Cas being offended at this woman thinking he was an ordinary guy, but the only thing he actually manages is nodding faintly and wishing that Cas would put these theories into practice – right here and, possibly, right now.

He clears his throat and hopes that Cas didn’t hear that. “What do you want?” he changes the subject and points to the pile of cash on the counter.

Cas shrugs. “Whatever’s on tab.” He’s still licking his lips every now and then although it more seems like an automatic response. They’re obviously not going to about the elephant in the room and Dean gets the feeling that Cas doesn’t even see the need to – which would, of course, be totally Cas. He’s enthusiastic about everything that humanity has to offer, even grocery shopping and waiting in line, so it’d make sense to be the same when it comes to kissing.

It’s both a shame and better for all of them involved, and he quickly orders two beers just to get it over with. They make it through small talk the rest of the night until they decide to call it a day; Dean hasn’t bothered with another woman ever since but Cas thankfully didn’t comment.

They’re almost on their way home, sliding into the Impala when Cas clears his throat and looks like he’s ready to say something – Dean prepares himself for the worst, the inevitable ‘I noticed you were really into that’ and an ‘I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way’, but what comes out instead is:

“You know, I really expected more of this kiss.”

And – what? Dean’s thoughts come to a screeching halt. Didn’t he – didn’t he like it? Wasn’t he – Jesus, had Dean been that bad? He’d never left someone unsatisfied but Cas was an angel, he probably had higher standards… he can feel his cheeks heating up and he scrambles to say something coherent.

“I’m – sorry?” he tries after a few seconds of staring into Cas’ face. Cas looks nonchalant, like the whole conversation doesn’t bother him, and holds his stare easily. He shrugs.

“It’s alright, I guess,” he muses. “I just thought I’d be – I don’t know. I guess I don’t have that much experience, really. But I would feel better if it had been different.”

“Different,” Dean says tonelessly and Cas just nods, like this doesn’t – like this doesn’t even mean anything. Like he just dropped this without further thought, like this is something you’re allowed to tell people.

Hell no it isn’t. “Okay, just FYI, I’m a great kisser,” he says, “And if we hadn’t been in that dumb stupid shit bar I’d be able to show you. Really, I was just holding back.” He most definitely wasn’t, but Cas doesn’t have to know that.

Cas just looks at him incredulously. “You want to show me?” he asks.

That’s – well. He really should, shouldn’t he? He can’t leave this statement uncontested. But then again, he really did the best he could back then and he’d enjoyed it a great deal, so maybe he’s just –

No, he can do this. He can give Cas the kiss he fucking wants, or needs, or whatever, and damn him if anyone ever leaves dissatisfied after a Winchester™ experience. “Sure, why not?” he asks and tries to sound more confident like he feels; realistically, it probably comes out like a quacking duck.

It seems like Cas doesn’t even hear the last bit; instead, he surges forward as soon as the ‘sure’ leaves Dean’s lips, capturing the rest of the words in a muffled groan. And this time, Dean tries to put every bit of finesse into it he has – he lets Cas take the lead for a few seconds only to push back again, tries to twirl his tongue in the most obscene ways and sucks at his bottom lip in a way that always manages to drive him crazy, so it’s worth a shot, right?

They’re kissing for what feels like an eternity until Cas’ hands come up to tangle into Dean’s hair and Dean rests his hands on Cas’ shoulder, pulling back and forth until he’s not sure if what they’re doing is called kissing anymore and not simple, mindless groping. When he finally has to let go to breathe, Cas hums thoughtfully.

“The Impala really is very impractical,” he says. “My elbows were pushing into the seats all the time and it hurts.”

“That’s it?” Dean asks offended.

“Well, it’s hard to judge if your elbow hurts,” Cas points out before adding: “Maybe we shouldn’t have done this.”

Dean thinks back to the kiss, the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans and the way he’s still panting for air. Thing is, Cas is right – they probably shouldn’t have done this, and he has no excuse for this – but he wouldn’t trade this experience for his life and he’s seriously affronted Cas doesn’t even care.

“You could show me again, at the motel,” Cas suggests. “We would have more space there and maybe I could actually feel you trying your best.”

And let it be told that Dean will never, ever again accept random witnesses on cases gush about what a cute and sensitive guy Cas is cause really, he is a little shit and he knows it. He’s just up and at it, insulting Dean left and right and still expecting him to show him a good time.

The worst thing is, he’s totally in for it. “Yeah, of course,” he says. “You know, I wasn’t really satisfied either, someone should show you what to do with your teeth, you wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself the next time you get lucky.” It’s again not true but he won’t admit that. If he got another chance at kissing Cas, he’s going to do everything to get it.

He starts up the Impala in the hope of the motor drowning out every possible conversation but Cas still answers, loud and clear. “Well, I’m pretty confident that I’ll be satisfactory the next time I ‘get lucky’,” he quotes, “But it certainly can’t hurt to practice. You should have a lot of experience, or so I’ve heard.”

“You bet your ass I do.”

“Then that’s settled,” Cas says and leans back in his seat, seemingly still fucking unmoved by everything that’s happened. It makes Dean furious and anxious at the same time and he steps on the gas with more force than he used to for a hot second before remembering that this is his precious baby and yeah, he may have almost crashed her at least five times because he was busy with whatever Cas was doing but that doesn’t mean he can mistreat her now.

They still arrive at the motel in record time because Dean’s bubbling anger means he has a serious disregard for speed limits and only when they get out of the car he hesitates. What’s going to happen now? Cas has his own room since he doesn’t sleep where he can watch TV and do research without bothering anyone but – are they just going to… go in there? Or – is this a ruse and Cas will say ‘you know what I really didn’t like it so why bother? good night, Dean’?

He’s still thinking about what to say when Cas takes over and makes it clear that he doesn’t have to say anything when he takes Dean’s face between his hands and starts kissing him again. This time it’s clear who’s in charge and Dean has to steady himself to not sink right back into the Impala because Jesus, that would be embarrassing.

They’re also still in the middle of the parking lot but somehow, Dean doesn’t care. Cas seems to do though because after a short pause he simply drags Dean back to the motel room that’s – thankfully – on the first floor, only giving him a few seconds to lock the car. Dean’s not sure if they’re still practicing or if he’s still trying to prove something – hell, did he ever tried to? He’s not sure anymore, and both the alcohol and Cas in his close proximity make it hard to think.

There’s a thump Dean only faintly recognizes as coming from him when Cas almost throws him against the door, kissing him furiously again and he can’t even try to keep up. He’s completely lost in the kiss, deepening it when he feels appropriate, opening his mouth to let Cas’ tongue in without having any real say in it and it’s fucking fantastic.

He really should be embarrassed that he’s hard as hell within a matter of seconds again but he blames the infrequent kissing for it which just sets him on edge in more ways than one, and Cas only stopping for a few seconds to let Dean catch his breath doesn’t help. The cold frame of the door is a stark contrast to the warm body pressed into him and his thoughts are swimming – he’s so agitated right now he doesn’t trust anything he does right now and he struggles to keep it even remotely calm.

Soon, their kisses turn sloppy and Dean misses Cas’ mouth more often than not – which is a terrible way of showing how good of a kisser you are – but somehow Dean can’t be bothered. When Cas’ hands grip Dean’s hips tightly, all he can do is buck them forward, right into Cas solid body, trying to get even the tiniest bit of friction because fuck it, that would definitely be enough.

The next time Dean gasps for air, Cas smirks at him before kissing the stubble on his jaw.

“You know your erection is poking me, right?” he mumbles into the crook of his neck. “It’s kind of – taking away from the kissing.”

That makes Dean feel like a bucket of cold water has just been dropped on his head because – fuck, of course this was about practice kissing or showing off, or whatever, it definitely wasn’t about him humping Cas and –

“Fuck, shit, I’m – fuck, I’m sorry,” he scrambles and hastily backs away as much as possible while being trapped between the door and Cas, trying to angle his body in a way that maybe, maybe hides his erection. He can feel Cas’ gaze on him, eyeing him up and down until he’s just staring at his crotch.

“Dean,” Cas says, eerily calm, “Did you really think I didn’t expect that? Why are you sorry?”

“I’m so – what?”

Cas slowly closes the distance between them, putting both his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“Did you really think I wanted to kiss you, multiple times, because you were so bad and I hoped you’d become better? And even if I did, don’t you think that this would – mean something? Especially that I’m not uncomfortable with – this?” With that, he softly pushed his hips forward into Dean’s, his crotch basically caressing Dean’s erection.

He takes in a sharp breath and shakes his head. “So you were just bullshitting me the entire time or what?” he asks.  

“I was,” Cas nods. “I was – let’s say… hesitant to do it but I figured that you wouldn’t want to engage in anything more with me otherwise. So I decided to hurt your pride.”

“You little fucker.” Dean’s not even mad – at least not in the way he was before. Mostly, he’s fucking relieved that Cas wanted this, even if this means that he played him. It’s not like Dean didn’t try to play him too – stealing kisses under the pretense of proving himself – so he definitely can’t complain.

“Do you want to kiss me again? No reason to go all out and prove something this time. I’d be more than happy to take my attention elsewhere,” Cas asks, this time sincerely and looking almost ready for a rejection but also very obviously at Dean’s crotch. Dean decides that this kind of shit doesn’t dignify an answer, so he just leans forward and captures Cas’ lips in another kiss. He knows he doesn’t need to show up right now, but he still wants, God, he still fucking wants, and he doesn’t even care what they might get up to later as long as he can feel Cas’ breath warm on him, his arms around him, embracing him.

“Wait,” Cas says and leans back just enough that Dean can’t reach him. “This isn’t a one-time thing, is it? I’m not – I’m not sure I made that clear.”

“Cas, I don’t think it’s ever been a one-time thing,” Dean says. “And you made that very clear. Just – never make fun of my kissing again or I might stop.”

“You wouldn’t dream of it,” he grins. “Oh, and you know what I said? About being satisfactory when I get lucky next time? I guess it’s safe to say I am.”

This – little fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> blablub please say hi on [tumblr](https://deaneatscake.tumblr.com) and [reblob this](https://deaneatscake.tumblr.com/post/166189455453/the-contrary-2988-words-deans-a-ladies-man-and) if you liked it and if you want to :P


End file.
